


Information Seeking

by roselightsaber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselightsaber/pseuds/roselightsaber
Summary: Drabble. Chirrut needs to know things deeply.





	

Chirrut is prone to the occasional fixation. Baze finds it all quite charming; the other takes an interest in something as specific as the texture in a flagstone or as ethereal as meditating on his life’s purpose and doubles, triples down on it for weeks at a time. He lives within the particular subject for those days, figuring out the finest details (easier in the case of the stone than the soul), adding it to some infinite catalog of sensation and experience Baze doesn’t quite understand. Maybe losing his sight has something to do with it, but it’s a motivator, not a cause; in any case Baze has learned that understanding the intricacies of Chirrut’s mind is not as important as accepting them, and following those winding pathways when offered the chance.

Chirrut decides one day that nothing is more interesting to him than Baze’s heartbeat. It hasn’t been so long since they started sharing a narrow little bed that’s barely spacious enough for Baze alone, but close quarters have more benefits than downsides. Chirrut sits so close to him while meditating that Baze isn’t sure he can focus; knowing the other is listening for the heartbeat that speeds up when he’s close doesn’t make it easier. So Baze just gives in to the silliness of it, takes Chirrut’s hand and presses it over his heart with a smile. Chirrut complains that he’s ruining the experiment but he makes up for the apparent loss of data by moving to straddle Baze’s lap and plant a kiss on him, feeling his pulse race.

He gets the sound of Baze’s resting heart after all anyway, though, ear pressed to his lover’s chest as he dozes off feeling particularly sleepy and satisfied. He won’t listen everyday after that, but he’ll remember the difference. Eventually the details will become second nature.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. Sorry.


End file.
